


amama shahidina

by minachandler



Series: we found ourselves in each other [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Sins of the Father, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Missing Scene, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minachandler/pseuds/minachandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing (and badly needed) scene from 4x13. The moment Nyssa is declared Ra's al Ghul, she decides to take matters into her own hands regarding her marital status, calling upon Laurel and Felicity to be the witnesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amama shahidina

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates into "in front of two witnesses" in Arabic. Just to be clear - we've seen in the show that the League operates with a pseudo-Islamic kind of faith (the evil kind that does not line up with actual Islam), so the process of divorce is loosely based on that - "loosely" being the operative word. It's by no means identical and that's deliberate. Just fyi.

“You are Ra's al Ghul,” Oliver says as he hands the ring over to Nyssa. At the same time, he takes the lotus from her.

“Thank you, husband.”

He's heard that word many times in the last day alone, and even now he has to conceal his wince as Nyssa puts the ring on.

“Ra's,” the League members say in unison, kneeling immediately. Oliver bows his head, following suit, not just in respect but in shame for handing the ring to Malcolm in the first place.

Then the moment passes and Oliver clears his throat. “If you'll excuse me, Nyssa… my sister needs the Lotus.”

To his surprise, Nyssa shakes her head. “We have one matter to attend to – my first decree as Ra's al Ghul.”

“Nyssa, Thea is  _ dying, _ ” Laurel starts to say, and perhaps even more unexpectedly, Nyssa beckons for Laurel to join them.

“This will not take long. I require your presence, Laurel. As a witness.”

But Laurel doesn't budge, instead folding her arms in defiance. “Is that an order?”

And somehow Nyssa softens a little – Oliver can tell from the way her shoulders become less rigid and the hardened steel in her eyes seems to disappear in an instant.

“No. Merely a request.” After a moment's thought, Nyssa adds, “A request from a friend to bear witness to something important.”

Laurel sighs and with reluctance, she says, “Fine.”

“Miss Smoak, your presence is also required, if you please,” Nyssa adds. When Oliver meets Felicity's eyes (her brow is furrowed in a deep frown), he tries to nod assuringly at her, and she wheels herself forward alongside Laurel. John steps forward too, and when Oliver gives him a nod, John goes to stand over Malcolm, make sure he doesn't try anything.

“I remember you told me once that if you ever became Ra's, you would do away with the whole kneeling thing,” Laurel comments. “You said it was demeaning.”

Nyssa nods. “Indeed it is.” She turns to address her army. “On your feet.” Then her gaze drops to Malcolm still keeling over in pain. “Apart from you, As-Saher.”

“Nyssa,” Oliver begins, but she holds her hand up to stop him.

“Al-Saheem, ana ismi Nyssa bint Ra's al Ghul, wa amama shahidina: talaq, talaq, talaq.”

“What…” Felicity says, clearly as confused as Oliver is.

“It means she's divorced you,” Laurel says before Nyssa can say anything. Oliver and Felicity both raise their eyebrows together in surprise. “What? I do read, you know.”

Oliver looks Nyssa in the eyes. “Is that true? Did you just -”

“Under League law, it is customary for the male to undertake the divorce proceedings, and only then at the behest of Ra's himself. Since I now hold that title, I call for a change in that ancient custom - and an end to a marriage I never wanted to enter into.”

“That makes three of us,” Felicity says under her breath.

“All of us,” Laurel adds.

“I did not think it possible for this to happen without the death of As-Saher,” Nyssa says, “but it did.”

“Which means you're not going to try and kill him?” Oliver asks. 

“To kill him now would be mere gluttony.”

“It would,” Oliver agrees.

“You're going to wish you killed me, Oliver,” Malcolm wheezes, “because when I get my hands on you -”

His words are cut off, however, as John punches him in the face and knocks him out.

“I've been wanting to do that for years,” John says, breathing heavily.

“So have I,” Laurel and Felicity say at the same time. Oliver shakes his head.

“So… does this mean you're going to stop calling my future husband your husband?” Felicity asks. Oliver smiles, then (there's something about Felicity being possessive that always totally does it for him), and so does Nyssa.

“Gladly, Miss Smoak. Gladly.”

“Good,” Felicity says, “because  _ my  _ future sister-in-law’s life is kinda hanging in the balance here.”

“Let's go,” Laurel says. But Oliver watches as Nyssa catches Laurel's sleeve. 

“I will make things right, Laurel. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I have a couple of other drabbles/fics in mind for this episode, but this wouldn't leave my head ever since I watched 4x13. If you enjoyed it, or approve of it in some way, please let me know in a comment! I know this whole marriage storyline sucks and this fic was mostly about trying to put that to bed in a way that I wish the show had. I would absolutely love to know what you think. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
